The primary goal of the Biometry Core is to enhance the quality of the research conducted in the Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery at the University of Washington. This goal will be achieved by extending the activities of the existing very successful Biometry Core of the Clinical Dental Research Core Center (known locally as the Regional Clinical Dental Research Center) to accommodate the Center projects. Biometry Core personnel will collaborate with Center investigators in the conduct of studies approved by the Center and also in the design of future studies. Biostatistical and data management expertises will be made available to investigators in all phases of Center research, from design to analysis and dissemination of results, in order to ensure that the studies utilize the most efficient study designs and analysis methods currently available. Biometry Core biostatisticians will also continue their methodological research on issues that arise out of collaborations in the Center for which no satisfactory methods exist. Additional initiatives undertaken by the Biometry Core are collaborations with the Craniofacial Program at Children's Hospital in the establishment of a Craniofacial Patient Database and the adaptation and further development of an existing Quality of Life Scale for use with craniofacial patients. It is anticipated that these two initiatives will stimulate more clinical and basic research on craniofacial anomalies. The goals of the Biometry Core will be met by a team of experts in biostatistics who are currently active in the Regional Clinical Dental Research Center, as well as a physician with expertise in craniofacial anomalies who will act as the primary liaison with Children's Hospital.